Margaret Tate
"This woman is about as subtle as a gun." - Andrew Paxton about Margaret. Margaret Tate was a socially inept Chief Editor from Toronto, Canada. Upon the news that she was being deported back to Canada, Margaret scheduled for herself and her assistant to be married and blackmailed him to agree. He blackmailed her back and while spending time at Andrew's parents' house in Alaska they grew close, fell in love and got engaged properly. Margaret Tate's Appearance The slave-driving Margaret Tate is a ruthless and driven woman. She has a terrible reputation in the office and she is also feared by many employees at Colden Books. As the executive editor in chief of Colden Books, Margaret has a strong sense of corporate fashion as Margaret wears a customized black power suit at work. Margaret Tate has dark brown eyes and long brown hair. At work, she is often seen in her customized black power suit. Margaret pairs her power suit quite uniquely as she does not pair it with pants but with a black 40s-style skirt that is still conservative and fits well in the business sphere. As for Margaret's hair style at work, Margaret ties up her hair in a sleek ponytail and she does not let down her fringe. Having a strong sense of corporate fashion, Margaret keeps her hairstyle work appropriate. Furthermore, Margaret walks in fabulous high heels with full of pride and confidence. Judging Margaret by the customized power suit that she wears, one can tell the power and characteristics that she possesses. Margaret Tate's Personality Margaret Tate is the most feared woman in Colden Books, a New York publishing company. It took Margaret Tate many years to become the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books. Her arrogant and ruthless behavior are the main reasons why her employees fear and hate her. The executive editor-in-chief is a woman who cannot stand her employees disrespecting her. This was shown when Bob Spaulding called her a "poisonous bitch" for firing him because he did not get an author known as Frank the Oprah spot. Margaret did not tolerate any form of nonsense from Bob and proceeded to publicly humiliate Bob. Moreover, the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books is extremely mean-spirited due to the fact that Margaret Tate is very inconsiderate and unsympathetic. A clear portrayal of this personality of Margaret Tate was when she ordered her secretary, Andrew Paxton, to be present in the office over the weekend to review Bob Spaulding's files and manuscript after she had finished humiliating Bob Spaulding in front of the whole office when he called her a "poisonous bitch". This forced Andrew Paxton to cancel his plans of returning home over the weekend for his Grandmother's 90th birthday. Margaret Tate can also be seen as an extremely two-faced woman. This is because Margaret Tate is always full of arrogance and pride when she is around her employees; however, Margaret Tate is a totally different person in front of her two superiors. In fact, Margaret Tate acts the complete opposite when she is around her superiors; Margaret is very gentle and nice towards her two superiors. This was shown when Margaret was called into her superiors' office. The moment Margaret Tate entered her superior's office, Margaret Tate became a completely different person. Margaret immediately switched from her usual arrogant proud look to a sweet and beautiful smile. In addition, she even joked with her superiors by asking them if they were calling her in because she was going to get a second raise. Furthermore, the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books is also very impatient and extremely rash because she tends to act quickly without taking into consideration the possible consequences of her actions. This impatient and impetuous behavior of Margaret Tate was portrayed several times and has led Margaret Tate to a number of difficult and awkward situations. This was first shown when Margaret was informed about her deportation back to Canada by her superiors. Desperate to keep her job as the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books, Margaret Tate rashly lied to her superiors that she was getting married to her secretary, Andrew Paxton. After leaving her superior's office, Margaret Tate proceeded to blackmail her confused secretary to marry her, so that she could obtain a permanent citizenship of the United States of America. Margaret Tate blackmailed Andrew Paxton by stating that if Andrew Paxton were to refuse marrying her, he would surely be fired immediately as Bob Spaulding would take her place as executive editor-in-chief if she were to be deported back to Canada. They then went to the United States Citizenship and Immigration Services, where Margaret Tate displayed more of her impatient and impetuous behavior by cutting queue. At the Immigration service, Margaret Tate discovered that her rash action had caused her and Andrew Paxton to be at risk of being deported indefinitely and being punished heavily respectively. However, Margaret Tate's displayed her rash behavior again as she still insisted to go along with her plan despite the risk. This led to her visiting Andrew's family in Sitka. Margaret Tate's Notable Relationships Paxton family After recovering from the shock of Margaret's age, Annie and Grace Paxton took a liking to Margaret. They listened to the engagemnt story with joy, laughed as Margaret "played" with Kevin, took her stripping, offered her and Andrew the baby-maker and fitted her in the dress that Annie's grandmother made for her (Annie compared finding Margaret's breast to an egg hunt). After the revelation that their love was fake, Grace and Annie still liked Margaret, aware that because she didn't marry him, she loved him and Annie was interviewed by the INS about their relationship. Joe didn't like Margaret very much originally and liked her less when he disovered that the marriage was a sham. However, he too forgave her after the revelation that Margaret really loved Andrew. Andrew Paxton Originally, Andrew was no more than a useful assistant to Margaret and Margaret was no more than a fearsome and bitchy boss to Andrew. However when Margaret discovered she was being deported, she concocted a lie and then forced Andrew to marry her by threatening him with his job. He grudgingly complied but blackmailed her with him getting a promotion and him getting to tell his family his way. They flew to Sitka and on the way he annoyed her with small things like refusing to help her with luggage and throwing a bag in the water by "accident". While they both told the story of the engagement, they insulted each other quietly without anyone noticing and at night, Margaret slept in the bed while he slept on the floor. Andrew started taking advantage of the lie by hugging her and rubbing her ass and saying that his family shouldn't see them arguing. Margaret grew close to Andrew and one night, she revealed to him many details about her life and he told her she was beautiful. After speaking with Gammy she brought Andrew onto a boat and told him that they shouldn't do it because he could lose everything and his family was wonderful. However, he convinced her to continue with the plan. On the wedding day, Margaret interrupted Ramone and told everyone the truth. She left the barn and went on a boat back to New York. At New York, she packed away her final things and as she asked an employee to take a box, she saw Andrew who told her he loved her and wanted to marry her. She kissed him and he took it as a yes. Ramone Although Ramone took an instant liking to Margaret, Margaret is not too fond of Ramone. At Andrew's party, Ramone offered her sushis, she said she wasn't a fish person but he stuffed it into her mouth. After Andrew revealed to everyone that they were engaged, she accidentally spat the sushi on Ramone. When Annie and Grace brought her to a strip club, she was brought on stage with a veil where he stripped for her and got her to smack his ass. He worked as a waiter, a store clerk that sold her a phone, a stripper and a minister for her wedding with Andrew. Ramone stripped for her, sold her a phone and almost married her and Andrew. When interviewed abut her, he said "You can tell she's a good dancer by the way she drinks her soda pop.". Also Margaret she is wearing a white button down dress shirt, with wedding veil and black pants. Kevin Gammy warned Margaret not to let Kevin outside as he might be swooped up by eagles. However, Margaret got up to make a phone call one morning and left the door open, Kevin walked out and an eagle snatched him up in the air. While Margaret spoke on the phone, she also ran around the garden trying to get Kevin back. The eagle dropped Kevin, Margaret caught him, and the eagle stole her phone. Margaret proceeded to hold Kevin up, proposing an exchange. Andrew came out and Margaret put Kevin down. Later, when Margaret emerged from the bathroom naked to grab a towel, Kevin cornered Margaret. Margaret took out a hair drier to attack Kevin but he got comfortable instead. When Kevin got comfortable, she swirled the mat he was on around and locked him in the bathroom until Andrew freed him. At the INS, when Gammy was interviewed she warned the interviewer that Kevin got a little jumpy whenever Margaret was mentioned, she started saying "Margaret" and Kevin barked each time. Colleauges and employees Although Margaret is charming to her superiors, she will still ignore them if necessary. Her employees hate her and fear her but when Andrew proposed to her in the office, they all clapped to congragulate them. Bob Spaulding in particular hated Margaret. He was a senior editor at the book company before Tate fired him for not getting an author known as Frank the Oprah spot. He viciously insults her after she leaves his office and she threatens to have him removed with force and have Andrew video it and put it on you tube. As revenge, he told the INS that the marriage was a fake. Margaret Tate's Fears Margaret Tate, the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books, is a woman who is ruthless, intimidating, and has no empathy at all. Nearly every single employee at Colden Books fears the executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books. The executive editor-in-chief of Colden Books is generally a strong woman who is fearless. It is likely that many employees think that Margaret Tate is not afraid of anything. However, like every brave person in the world, the executive editor-in-chief does have a few fears. First of all, like many successful people in the world, Margaret Tate is a person who is afraid of losing everything. In Margaret Tate's case, since she is a workaholic, Margaret Tate loves her job too much. As a result, she is afraid of losing her job because she had worked very hard to get to become an editor. This was shown when her superiors told her that her visa application was unsuccessful and she had to return to Canada. Trivia *Margaret can't swim. *Margaret is afraid of drowning. *Margaret is from Canada. *Margaret has not slept with anyone in over a year. *After Bob Spaulding insulted Margaret, she cried in the bathroom. *She is allergic to pine nuts. *She lives at Central Park West. *She got a back tattoo with two swallows the same year her parents died. Quotes *'Margaret Tate:' (on sleeping in the same bedroom with Andrew) We love to snuggle. Don't we honey? *'Andrew Paxton:' Huge snugglers. *'Grandma Annie:' a knitted blanket out of the cabinet If you get chilly tonight use this. It has special powers. *'Margaret Tate:' blanket Oh. What kind of special powers? *'Grandma Annie:' smiling I call it the baby maker. *'Margaret Tate:' Okay. Better be super careful with this. *'Margaret Tate:' Why are you panting? *'Andrew Paxton:' Cause I've been running. *'Margaret Tate:' From Alaska? *'Andrew:' No, the helicopter Category:Characters